<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neck Beard Stalker Fucks His Waifu by toma_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034063">Neck Beard Stalker Fucks His Waifu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toma_kun/pseuds/toma_kun'>toma_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Neck Beard, Neckbeard - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Stalking, Teenagers, fat guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toma_kun/pseuds/toma_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a classic neckbeard; fat, ugly, and a complete virgin. He's been stalking Tatsuo, a busty Japanese girl, for months and finally gets a chance to violate her hot body with his nasty dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neck Beard Stalker Fucks His Waifu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is completely self indulgent, and contains my own kinks and fetishes. If you are anything like Nick - you should comment, haha! ;^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick peeked out from behind an archway at the object of his deepest, darkest fantasies; a sweet feminine girl he'd been stalking everyday for the last few months. The girl in question was a 19 year old student from a nearby university. She was standing idly in her school's proper uniform, waiting for her friend to walk with her to the tiny apartment building just outside the city she called home. Nick knew her schedule exactly, he followed her to every class and even had her lunch order memorized. He also went to the university, and sat behind the girl in every class, often trying to smell her perfume and possibly touch her soft black hair. Tatsuo was a very cute girl - soft pale skin, bright hazel eyes, a feminine voice, and supple C-cup breasts which pulled at her shirt and showed off their shape beautifully. Nick licked his lips, his eyes on her chest, a slight bulge beginning to grow in his tattered cargo shorts. Nick was not attractive by any definition - he was borderline 300 pounds, had slight acne, smelled awful, and had the beginnings of an unkempt neck beard. He also had a small, fat cock that only grew to around 3 1/2 inches erect, and ached now at the plans he'd been waiting to act on since he first laid eyes on his living Japanese doll.</p>
<p>"Ah, Tatsuo!" her friend called to her. Nick watched as the two girls began their walk homewards, giggling and chatting about their days. He stayed in the shadows, his heart racing as he followed his precious Tatsuo-chan home.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tatsuo opened the front door to her little one bedroom apartment and tossed her bag on the floor. She took off her shoes and went towards the bathroom to wash her hands and get ready to prepare her dinner before her nightly routine of study, watch a show, shower, and sleep. Nick slowly crept into the house, and closed and locked the door. He slipped into her bedroom and felt his penis twitch. Her tiny room was neat and tidy. A few stuffed animals on the bed, and a nice neat desk with colorful notes. He moved towards her closet to inspect her clothing. His cock hardened fully as he picked up a pair of pink striped panties. He brought the cloth up to his nose...</p>
<p>"Nick? W-what are you doing here?" Tatsuo whisper-yelled. She knew if any of her neighbors heard her yelling they'd complain to the landlord, and she hated any form of confrontation. Nick spun around and threw the panties down. Tatsuo was frozen in fear of this massive, ugly man. She knew him from school, right? He sat behind her, he seemed like a classic "nice guy". He always held the door for her, and talked to her about his favorite anime. She secretly found him almost attractive, there was something about ugly dudes flirting with her that gave her a confidence booster. He was just barely visibly hard in his cargo shorts, his musty anime t-shirt growing dark with nervous sweat. Tatsuo could smell his body odor from the doorway and whimpered, watching this hulking beast size her up. Nick moved forward and towered over Tatsuo. He grabbed her waist with one of his fat hands and spun her around, so her bottom was pushing into his erection. Tatsuo felt this and shuddered. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and the thought made her nauseous...and almost aroused. He used his free hand to tear her shirt open, her hefty breasts bouncing. He grabbed the left side roughly and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Tatsuo's eyes grew wide as Nick assaulted her chest.</p>
<p>"Tatsuo-chan..." he breathed heavily, using the friction of his clothing to build himself up, "I've been watching you. Every day. I've been thinking about what I want to do to you. I want to fuck you so bad. I cum every night to pictures of you." </p>
<p>He pushed her onto the floor and blocked her bedroom door with his wideness and locked her in with the desk chair. Mortified but conflicted, Tatsuo's eyes darted around at her captor and the space between his legs. Would she try and run? Did she even want to escape? Nick undressed his bottom half, slowly tugging off his cargo shorts and revealing his semi erect chode and fat balls in a pair of too-tight boxer briefs. The smell was awful, but Tatsuo was too horrified to move. Nick pushed her down and began work on his biggest fetish. He sat on her face. Tatsuo had just enough air to breath, but was painfully aware of what came next. Nick rubbed himself around, and his stomach gave a slight gurgle. "Ngh, Tatsuo-chan...smell it..." He farted loudly, directly onto her face. The smell was like hot rotting eggs, and it made her girlhood throb. She breathed in deep, and tried to keep from moaning against his big, fat balls. Nick groaned as he farted again, this time letting out a trio of disgusting wet sounds, the room quickly starting to smell worse and worse. Tatsuo's eyes watered, but she was secretly loving each and every moment. She sniffed each one enthusiastically, and loved that Nick's fat balls were so close to her mouth. Nick was rock hard, and fondled his little dick enthusiastically through his underpants. Finally, all of his dreams were becoming real! He rolled his ass against her nose, and grunted hard. A huge, 10-second fart ripped loudly and he felt the heat against his own body. The smell was horrendous, and he moaned loudly as Tatsuo gripped his fat ass and pulled it further into her nose. She wanted to smell it all, it was so disgusting and the shame was so arousing. She was completely soaked through her panties, and secretly deep down she was hoping it wouldn't end. </p>
<p>"I want you to lick me." He stood up, giving Tatsuo her first breath of fresh air. She whimpered sadly, but Nick was far from done with gassing her out. He sat down and pulled her head up so she was kneeling into his lap. He put his cock to her lips, and pushed. Tatsuo opened, and took him into her mouth cautiously. It tasted awful, like he hadn't bathed in months. She wrinkled her nose, but Nick had never felt anything like this before. He moaned loudly and pushed her down onto it. It didn't pass the back of her tongue, but she gagged at the taste. Her warm tongue began to swirl and paint his virgin cock with saliva. He groaned and felt a familiar pang in his lower stomach. Lifting his left leg slightly, he let out a silent but deadly fart. The smell hit Tatsuo and she picked up her pace. They were almost hypnotizing, his farts. Nick stifled his moans and continued to enjoy her quick pace. Every few minutes he'd let out a hot fart, and Tatsuo would get into a more enthusiastic mood, unknowingly building him up. Realizing he was going to cum, he pulled himself out of her mouth fast. The pleasure left him, and he got onto his knees, slowly jerking his little member. She spit the nasty taste of his unkempt cock onto the floor, wiping her tongue with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>"Tatsuo-chan. I'm going to fuck you and cum in your pussy. I'll finally lose my virginity, and you'll get to feel me stretch your hole out." Although his cock was short, it had impressive girth, and her girlhood throbbed at the thought of his ugly dick emptying itself inside her. Nodding, she turned so her ass was up and her face was down towards the ground. Her perfectly hairless and slippery slit stared Nick in the face, and his cock twitched excitedly. With a few moments to position himself, his dick finally entered her and his body shivered. It was hot, tight, and softer than anything he'd ever felt. "Tatsuo-chan..." he moaned, thrusting his 4 inch member into her, his fat balls slapping against her butt. The sound was euphoric, and he began humping her as fast as his chubby body would allow. Tatsuo panted and groaned quietly, his cock was unimpressive but noticeable. The sound of his balls slapping against her was fun, but she craved something more. Nick's movements were forcing air through his system. "Uhn, mmnh..." with every fap, a fart joined in. It was the worlds most horrible orchestra. The smell was awful, and the pleasure was insane. </p>
<p>"Tatsuo-chan, I'm gonna cum!" The virgin man groaned, and farted; his worst yet. The smell was awful, and Tatsuo rubbed her sore clit. She squeezed tightly around his thick member. "Ahh, Sempai!" she gasped. They came in almost exact unison, Tatsuo using his warm cum as a final push over her edge. They collapsed in a sweaty pile and cum poured out from Tatsuo's gaping hole. Nick huffed breathlessly, and his little cock was almost unnoticeable now. Tatsuo was tired and could barely stand back up, but both managed to collect themselves and stood face to face.</p>
<p>"Tatsuo-chan...I'll be staying here. I want you to cook for me, and later I will cum again and again inside you. No man other than me will ever touch you again." He fondled her exhausted pussy, and made his way into the kitchen, wobbling and grunting. Tatsuo let her body slump down and she wondered...would that really be so bad? The only thing she knew for sure was - no one could ever know about her fucking Nick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>